


【茄蕾】放课后的…

by KNIFE_AND_BLXXD



Category: Lexburner - Fandom, 老番茄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNIFE_AND_BLXXD/pseuds/KNIFE_AND_BLXXD
Summary: *放飞自我的产物，OOC严重*一切bug均不解释，问就是开车不需要逻辑*大约是18岁学生茄*24岁年轻导师蕾?
Relationships: 老番茄/lex
Kudos: 11





	【茄蕾】放课后的…

**Author's Note:**

> *放飞自我的产物，OOC严重  
> *一切bug均不解释，问就是开车不需要逻辑  
> *大约是18岁学生茄*24岁年轻导师蕾?

Lex心神不宁了一整天，因为他的遥控器不见了。

他新买的、颜色形状功能都很符合他喜好的跳蛋的遥控器，不见了。

至于为什么要带跳蛋和遥控器上班？别问，问就是Lex想这么搞，反正他也老早就听说过其他教职员和部分学生们私下讨论他看上去有多淫荡，多令人想把他的衬衫扒开，直接在课堂中按在讲台上干，干得他没法再接着教课。  
事实上他也觉得自己很淫荡，家里床头柜抽屉内收罗了各种用于满足自己的道具，每天回家后的第一件事就是把空虚了一整天的身体摔到床上，然后熟门熟路地凭手感摸出想玩的道具，涂抹草莓味润滑液一塞到底，功率永远调到最大，好让他能在最快的时间发泄完毕去专心做其他事情。

他享受性，享受快感，享受高潮，不过以上内容仅发生于他自家，在外头，他总是竭力保持着生人勿近的状态──虽说就目前的流言来看，他的努力似乎还不是很到位。

Lex淫荡但怂，他不信任除了道具和自己以外的任何人事物，人心是会变的，但机器不会，所以尽管他自慰的动作十分熟练，他的后穴却从来没被人真正插入过。

也因此当他发现遥控器不见时，整一个心神大乱，脑子里无数个片子情节在回放，唯恐自己要成为片中主角，被谁握着把柄，日夜受人摆布。

尤其当他监督写作课时，那小东西骤然震幅大涨，差点让他跪倒在地上粗喘着高潮时，他更确信了这东西被某个人捡走了。

当然，他也可以装作什么都不知道，反正只要咬死不认，或许也能蒙混过去。

甬道里的跳蛋还在规律地震动，除了写作课那一下以外，之后这东西便安分了许多，从控制距离来看，Lex把目标锁定在了教室前排靠窗那一区的位子。

可是要怎么找呢……？

Lex反正是没想到办法，于是一天过去了，他仍旧没寻获遥控器，还得留下来批阅将近五十份的作文。

出师不利啊……青年想。

尽可能忽略掉心底的担忧，Lex叹了口气，提笔准备批阅第一份作文。

「叩叩。」

突然响起的敲门声打断了Lex的思路，他抬了下眼镜，在三秒钟内换上亲和力满点的笑容，温声唤道：「进来吧。」

「导师好。」

走进门的是班里的模范生，张秋实，每个老师都夸他听话、省心，因为老喜欢吃番茄，同学们还给他起了个外号叫老番茄。

老番茄走进办公室，却没表明来意，一语不发低着头，Lex也很喜欢这个聪明耗学的学生，他这副反常的样子直让Lex担心起他是不是受了什么委屈。

他忙站起来走到少年身边，拉了张椅子来给人坐下，自己倒了杯水后，也坐在对方旁边，轻拍着背问道：「怎么了？有人欺负你吗？」

老番茄摇了摇头，低声道：「老师，我捡到一个东西。」

「捡到」这词一出，Lex脑袋里立刻警铃大作，他的目光从温和变成警惕，拍背的手也不自觉地停了下来。

而下一秒，股缝里那颗猛地活跃起来的小玩意儿便验证了他的想法。

「老、番茄……！」

憋着一股气叫出对方的绰号，被震了整天的穴肉哀叫着卷在体内的硬物上，Lex差点没被刺激得直接射在底裤里。

「我原本还在想这是什么的遥控器呢。」老番茄一面说，一面从抱在胸前的书包里抽出手，掌心摊开，里头躺着一枚樱粉色的遥控器──和Lex今天塞着上班的跳蛋一模一样的色。

手指动了动，老番茄把玩起那枚遥控器，不时调整一下频率，人却一眼都没看向旁便被跳蛋玩得面红耳赤的老师，依然低着头道：「我是在打扫讲台时捡到的，问了班上一圈，都说不晓得，直到写作课老师巡视到我身边时，我隐约听到了细微的嗡嗡声。」

Lex已经开始渗汗，他急切地想把对方手里的遥控器抢过来，又想直接把后穴里的跳蛋拿出来，但最后一丝羞耻心强撑着他的底线，教他勉强坐在座椅上，听着对方的一言一词。

「我就实验了一下，往上扳到最顶，果然老师那时候踉跄了下，是差点爽到高潮吗？」老番茄倏地抬头，脸上没有多大表情，但Lex仅存的理智线解读出对方眼底的波澜，那是与猎人见到猎物时相似的，兴奋的光彩。

少年站起身，俯视着早已失了力气无法反抗的男人，他弯下腰，还略带青涩的面孔与那张被情欲染色的脸贴得极近，黏腻而潮湿的呼吸吹拂过老番茄的刘海。

他语带遗憾地说：「可惜那时刚好有书包在老师脚边，让老师有了解释『差点跌倒』的理由呢。」

「老……老番茄……」Lex勉力伸手，捉住对方的袖子，近乎哀求地仰望这一向乖巧的好学生，道：「别、别玩了…...还给老师……」

「不要。」老番茄却摇着头，握住青年纤细的手腕，拉到脸旁，扭头在腕内咬了一口。

「啊！」

Lex是个对疼痛敏感的人，被这么防不胜防地咬一下，当即痛叫起来，而他的嗓音本身就沙哑，此刻更被欲火烧得发涩，这声痛呼听上去，反倒像是勾人继续的浪叫。

「老师好色啊……含着跳蛋上课，是不是早就知道那些流言蜚语了？」老番茄松开手，任由对方在椅子上蜷缩成一团，他看着这比他大不过五、六岁的年轻导师，忽然拿起一旁的水杯，将杯里温度适中的水悉数倒在黑衬衫上。  
纯黑的衬衫被水打湿后紧贴着男人精瘦的身躯，勾勒出引人想入非非的线条，湿透而服贴的布料仿佛成了无数只手，每动一下都会让Lex觉得像是被数不尽的人碰着、抚摸着。

他呜咽一声，想再说点什么向学生讨饶，眼角余光却瞧见了这具年轻身体的某部位起了反应，因为姿势的关系，那处被顶起的布料正直冲着他的臀部，意欲为何几乎不用再多言。

Lex紧张地缩紧身体，不料少年竟是笑了一笑，从书包里抽出一条毛巾，又拿起桌上笔筒里的剪刀，喀嚓一下剪成两段，将男人一手一布一扶手，绑成了正坐在椅子上的姿势。

男人骇然，简直不敢相信平时这看上去很是听从老师说话的好学生，竟还有这种莫名其妙的本事。

只有双脚还顽强地缩在座上，然而这又怎么难得倒老番茄，他忽地变了脸色，露出一副又乖又可怜的表情。

「老师……」

少年蓦地卖软，直令Lex所剩不多的理智愈发飘忽，他甩了甩头，再看对方时，就见老番茄眼底剩下满满的渴求。

「老师……我难受……」

嚓！

恍若有什么东西开始在脑海里碎裂，Lex目光迷蒙地望着对方慢慢俯身到他腿间，用脸颊轻蹭着他的大腿：「老师，你不是说，要是有问题都可以找你帮忙的吗……？」

「是……可是……」

「老师，我现在难受，老师能不能帮帮我？」老番茄又把身体向前倾了些，这回他贴近了青年的胸口，盯着那裸露在外、已经被欲望渲染成瑰丽的粉色的肌肤，和仿佛沾在草莓奶油上的巧克力碎一般的痣，他低下头，对准那处吻了一吻。

「啊……」分明是蜻蜓点水的吻，被欲念放大了数倍的感官却使得Lex感觉被重重吮吸了一下，他难耐地扭动着未经人事的身体，不知是想要避开，抑或是在求欢。

「老师也难受吧？」老番茄悄悄把跳蛋功率转成最小，附在导师耳边轻声问道：「老师不是都教育我们，看到别人有难时能尽一份力帮忙就去做吗？我现在也想帮帮老师，老师愿意吗？」

刺激乍然被削减，强烈得无法忽视的空虚冲破了最后的理性防线，本能指使着Lex无意识地点头，一个「好」字在被注意到前就先从唇中化为气音泄出。

「老师真好。」老番茄直起身，修长的食指勾住运动裤，一拉一松便露出肌肉紧实的双腿，以及腿间久候多时的巨物，大小比之Lex家里那些道具，居然有过而无不及。

「老师，可以先帮我舔舔吗？」老番茄走到椅子侧边，怒张的性器轻戳在男人的脸颊上，灼烫得吓人的温度叫Lex颤抖了一下，他慢慢转过头，盯着这根即将与自己交合的器物，随后，他顺从地张开嘴，由顶端含了进去。

雄性的气味瞬间占据口腔，然而少年惊人的尺寸却令他一口没含全，Lex偏了偏头，再度张开嘴巴，这回整个前端都被完好的包覆了。

老番茄喟叹一声，半是满意半是鼓励地往前顶了顶，青年得到示意，便状着胆子继续内吞，直到整根性器都被他含在口中，不断渗出腺液的前端抵在他喉咙上，一股前所未有的满足感充满了他的胸腔，Lex情不自禁地开始吞吐，没怎么开发过的粉色小舌无师自通，灵巧地滑过阳具上的每寸肌肤，细心照顾了盘根错节的血管纹路。

辗转吸吮着少年的阳物，生理性泪水从发红的眼尾渗出，从旁看去实在有些惹火上身的意味；Lex下意识想用手再多服务一些，但刚要举就发觉自己还被绑着，他停下了嘴上的吞吐，迷糊地向对方看去。

「老师口活真好，」老番茄揉了揉Lex的头发，问道：「老师含过别人吗？还是都是用道具？」

「呼……恩……」性器退出口腔，牵出一根淫靡的丝线，Lex不舍地凑过去又亲了一口被舔得湿滑的龟头，才红着脸答道：「没有别人，道具……没有进过嘴里。」

「原来我是老师第一个人吗？」下身跳了一跳，老番茄慢吞吞地解着Lex的皮带跟西装裤，轻笑道：「我好开心。」

Lex羞耻地别过脸，但身躯却顺从地任由对方将裤子卸去，雪白的腿根与正在哭泣的性器一展无遗，而藏在它们之后的，是一根从后穴伸出的，玫红色的电线。

「老师含了一天，一定很辛苦吧？」老番茄一边安慰般地舔弄着Lex的颈侧，一边捏住了那根电线，缓缓将连接在后的跳蛋一并抽出，放到不知何时铺好在桌上的面纸上。

他的手也沾了些许由后穴带出的湿黏液体，老番茄将手指举到眼前仔细端详，笑着说：「好多水，老师这么饥渴吗？」

「呜……」耻度过大的言语令Lex羞得咬紧下唇，他不回答，也不敢回答，因为某种程度上，老番茄也没有说错。

只是他的沉默反倒是一种默认，老番茄又一次吻了他，这次是亲在额头上，带着些许安抚的意思。

「没关系，老师不用说，交给我满足老师就好。」

听对方这样说，Lex恍惚间想到了什么，只是他还未想清，体内便猝不及防地闯入一根炽热的肉棒，开始大开大阖地操弄起来。

「啊……啊……慢、慢点……」从未被他人碰过的小穴甫被插入，哪怕身体的主人再想掩饰，都敌不过体内媚肉本能地与之缠绵，被真正进入的感觉与那些已经熟络了运作方式的机械死物不同，Lex高高地昂起脖子，像是几欲折颈的天鹅，爽利得浑身都在颤栗。

「老师，舒服吗？」老番茄抽掉了绑住对方双手的毛巾，见对方主动抱住自己的脖子，便奖赏似的回给他一枚舌尖交缠的湿吻：「被操的感觉怎么样，老师还喜欢吗？」

「喜欢……喜欢啊……」理智什么的早已被抛到脑后，Lex双腿大张迎合着身上人的摆动，似撒娇又似央求地道：「再……再快一点……」

「好。」老番茄加快了速度和深度，男人后穴不断涌出的淫水打湿了穴口，更沾染了他的分身和耻毛，下身晶莹一片，叫人一点也不想从这场性事离开。

但操弄了几十下后，老番茄却停了下来，Lex感到不解，自行摆着腰想吞入少年的性器。

不过他并没有完成，老番茄忽然把肉棒从后续里抽出，失了安抚的穴肉不满地被带出一小部分，配合着Lex眼下的姿势，着实淫荡得足以让任何一个看到现在的他的男人发疯。

「怎么……？」稍稍挺起上半身，Lex问道。

只见老番茄又打书包里拿出一叠纸，挪开原本要批改但因为意外而搁置在办公桌上的其他同学的作文，后摊开那叠纸放在办公桌上，上头密密麻麻地写了数十行字，但Lex坐得较远，并没能看分明。

老番茄铺好后，又回到Lex身边，将人打横抱起，走到办公桌前，让对方靠着桌子，温声哄道：「老师，你看，这是我写的另一篇作文，你帮我看看写得好不好？」

「什么作……」Lex本想说他现在不要看作文，只要被操，然而当他一眼扫过第一行时，原本稍作减退的羞耻心再一次飞速暴涨。

不为别的，就为这纸上写得哪是正经作文，而是一段一段的浑话！

什么「老师，我一直都很想干你」、「老师站在讲台上背对大家时，看起来很是毫无防备的样子，也不晓得他知不知道这样很危险」、「老师总是不把衬衫第一个扣子扣起来，那露出的白皙锁骨和胸口的痣都令人想要弄脏，想要破坏……」等等的，数不胜数，Lex闭眼不去看，但身后的人怎么可能就这样放过他？

老番茄重新进入青年的身体，他猜到对方一定会避而不视，于是假装委屈地说道：「既然老师不看，那我只好朗读了。」

「别……！」Lex本要拒绝，可对方突然摆动起下半身，令他拒绝的话语破碎，变作数声呻吟。

「老师的手很好看呢，我常常会想，如果这双手有一天推着我，会是什么样的场景？」老番茄一面左右拉开了Lex的手，好让对方因为重心不稳而更加贴紧他，一面照着纸上所写的念道：「好学生时候的我，可能不会有吧，但若是能把老师压在床上，会不会就有这样的情况？」

「别说了，别说了……」巨大的耻感和师生苟合的悖德感同时迸发，Lex摇着头，苦苦央求对方不要再念，只不过他的身体却无可抑制地更为兴奋，甚至前端都翘得更高，好像随时都要抵达高潮。

「我最喜欢看老师喝茶的时候了喔，」老番茄却状若未闻，自顾自地接下去：「老师喉结滚动的样子很色，像是在吞咽一些很不好的东西，我偶尔也会希望，老师能吞掉我射出来的东西，如果是好学生提出的要求，老师会接受吗？」

「老师总让我上台朗读自己的文章，要大家多学学我，但我不想，除了我以外，我不想要有其他人站在老师身边，更不想要有人站在讲台上，而老师则在底下看他，老师只要看我就好了。」  
每念一段话，老番茄便又加几分力道，到最后Lex连站都站不住，差不多视整个人半仰躺着挂在身后的少年身上，随着学生的撞击不断摆动，仿若即将堕入深渊的人，拼了命抓住唯一能救命的支撑物那样──即使这支撑物本身  
就要让他坠落欲海。

「可是，老师会生气的吧？」

语气一转，老番茄的声音低了许多，一丝哀伤从深褐色的眼睛流露出，抱着Lex的手臂也收紧许多。

他低声喃喃道：「老师知道这些以后会很生气吧？觉得我是个徒有其表，实际上一肚子坏水的坏学生，表里不一令人厌恶，也许老师不会再表扬我了……」

「不会的……」

全然听不得对方这些近似于自暴自弃的话，Lex任凭否定的话冲口而出，偏过头对着老番茄的耳朵咬了一口：「老师会喜欢你的，一直喜欢你的……」

「老师……？」讶异于这从未想过的反应，老番茄的动作显而易见地慢了下来，他望向怀里的年轻导师，后者却抿着唇扭过头，好像讲出刚刚那句话后就用掉了他所有勇气。

老番茄笑了，他侧着头，在男人颈侧用力吮吻，烙下一枚嫣红的、霸占意味十足的吻痕。

「老师喜欢，」老番茄声音很轻，下身摆动得却比方才每个时候都要疯狂：「老师喜欢什么呢？」

「呜……」还来不及替自己刚刚的心软懊悔，Lex很快又被操得神智不清，眼角一滴欲液倘出，立刻被在场的另一人舐去。

他哀呼着、喘息着，破碎的句子一点一点从口中答出：「喜欢、老番茄……」

「为什么喜欢？」

「因为……」Lex很努力的组装句子，尽管他已快到高潮，但还是尽力回道：「你……学习好，体育好，品德好……是班上的三好学生，老师喜欢……嗯啊！」

被重重顶到敏感点，Lex绷直了脚尖，却没法射出──他的前端被一根骨节分明的手指给堵住了出口。

他开始大力挣扎，乞求着让自己去，然身后的人只是哄道：「老师，我们一起去……」

说罢，老番茄展开了最后的攻势，他不断刺激着那一处能使男人疯狂的点，感受着自己的阳物被紧紧缚住的快意，这比他过往想像得还要刺激，是所有言辞都无法形容的美好。

「老师，我也好喜欢，好喜欢老师。」

「啊……！」

顶端的束缚陡然消失，后穴同时涌入了大量温热且黏腻的液体，一股过电般的麻感自尾椎向上，直击灵魂深处存在已久的空洞，Lex仰起脖颈，前端喷涌出数道白浊，啪搭、啪搭地全撒在了少年放在桌上的「作文」。

高潮一过，Lex便失去意识，瘫软在少年身上。

老番茄紧拥住怀里肖想已久的青年，看了看他，又看看被搞得一团乱的桌子，忽而叹了口气，把人轻放到座椅上，开始做清理。

射得湿透的纸被他轻轻叠好，收进了一个夹链袋里塞进书包，转头又拿起刚绑过人的被剪成两半的毛巾，用水壶内剩下的水仔细将整个办公桌和地面擦拭干净。

做完这些，老番茄回身替昏睡过去的老师穿好裤子，尔后脱下身上的运动外套，罩在Lex身上，轻手轻脚地把人背起，走出办公室。

他其实还有很多没有写下来的话，比如那个流言一开始其实是他的妄想，不知怎地就流传了出去，当然，所有人都不知道这是出自于他，毕竟他可是所有老师眼中的三好学生。

又比如他每每看到老师对别的同学发出称赞时，心中的妒火便会燃起，因而他每一次都做到最好，使老师到后来每回称赞的对象都只有他。

又比如……

老番茄掂了一下，后头略微下滑的青年重新被背好，似是不高兴被打搅到睡眠，Lex哼哼唧唧地蹭了蹭，嗫嚅几句梦话又睡熟了。

罢了。老番茄勾了勾唇，他想：以后会让他慢慢知道的。


End file.
